Anticipation and Ecstasy
by Paktigija
Summary: Belarus enjoys an evening of pain and pleasure with her lovely submissive... Warning: This fic contains Dom/Sub and mild pain play!


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any affiliates thereof.

~I hope you enjoy this first foray into writing BDSM!~

* * *

**Anticipation and Ecstasy**

Her breath came in harsh gasps against the cloth gag as she listened for the footsteps she knew were coming closer. _Yes, come here, I can't wait._ Her eyes opened wide against the smooth dark silk of the blindfold –_because only the smoothest cloth will do- _as she tried in the desperation of her ecstasy to see her partner. _Yes, please come closer Natalya!_

"Look at you, panting like the whore that you are. Just _hanging_ there, waiting for me. You little slut…"

And there it was, Natalya's voice –_beautiful, harsh, absolutely thrilling- _drifted through the fog of her exhilarated mind. Her sharp words piercing mental clouds with just enough sting to make her feel that wonderful pain…

"I bet you just want me to come over there, don't you… All tied up and ready for me to have my way with you."

She squirmed, feeling the roughness of the ropes tied around her wrists, the stretching of her arms being pulled upwards, her feet just barely resting on the ground to hold her weight. A slight breeze, the _click-click_ of Natalya's low heels, and she just knew that she was moving behind her –_waiting for just the right time to begin-… _She shivered in anticipation.

*_SNAP*_

"Eep!" The first blow with the riding crop had caught her by surprise, but the fiery pain was immediately followed by a rush of heated pleasure so wonderful, it was all she could do not to moan in delight.

*_SNAP*_

"Whore! Did I tell you to speak?"

She had broken one of the rules… _Make no noise unless I have told you to do so!_ "No mistress…" she whispered, voice breathless and laden with remorse, her words made unclear by the cloth of the gag.

_*SNAP*_

"Be careful not to break the rules again, slut! Those who break rules must be punished, and you know very well what that means…"

*_SNAP*_

She nearly broke her silence at the thought of what a punishment from Natalya might entail, what sort of exquisite torture might ensue then…

*_SNAP*_

_*SNAP*_

The blows from the riding crop continued, and she managed to suppress her moans of delighted pleasure, until Natalya's rhythmic snapping of the crop ceased, and she stepped away, leaving her shivering with the heat rising off her abused skin. _Please, more…_

"Are you enjoying this, whore? Do you like to be brought this low? Enjoy this pain, perhaps?"

She was being told to speak… "Yes…" She bowed her head, submitting entirely to Natalya's indomitable will, her heart rate rising as she felt the rush from ceding control of herself so _completely_ to another.

"Well then… I suppose you won't mind _this._"

*_tap-tap-SMACK*_

The excruciating joy of Natalya's perfectly rhythmic paddling continued for some time, and she felt herself sinking, sinking… Until she found herself submerged in the perfect floating feeling characteristic of subspace, completely relaxed in her submission to Natalya, her wonderful mistress.

* * *

Natalya saw Elizabeta's beautiful form slump in the bonds and she immediately knew that her wonderful submissive had entered her subspace. She stopped her paddling –_we're done for today- _and carefully lowered the hook that held the rope tied around her partner's wrists high in the air, untying the rope –_a little too rough to be comfortable, just how Lizzie likes it— _from her wrists, placing it on the counter in the corner of her dungeon with the riding crop and paddle, to be cleaned and put away later. _Because only the best equipment will suffice._

After slowly and delicately removing the blindfold and gag, placing them beside the rope to be cleaned at some later time, she scooped Elizabeta up off the dungeon floor, and carried her through the door and upstairs, into the main house. Setting her beautiful partner –_still flushed and in subspace from our play— _on the bed, she went into her bathroom, running warm water in the large tub so they could soak together.

"Mistress?"

Natalya heard Elizabeta's vague address from the bedroom, and emerged from the bathroom, removing her leather scene clothes as she went.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Permission to request a favor?"

"If what you are going to request is a bath, I'm already running one. I know how you love those after pain play."

"…Thank you for being so considerate mistress."

"It is no trouble Lizzie."

Natalya carried her lovely submissive, still vague from subspace, into the bathroom, lowering her into the tub. As soon as she herself sank into the warm water's caress -_just at the perfect temperature-_ Elizabeta curled up next to her, sighing in contentment. Natalya smiled. _A perfect end to an absolutely exhilarating evening…_

"Let's make sure to do this again soon Lizzie."

"Of course, anything for you, mistress."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if Hungary seems a bit out of character towards the end, I was trying to depict the interaction of their Dom/Sub relationship dynamic with the effects of subspace. Please let me know if this seems at all realistic!


End file.
